699th Hunger Games
The 699th Hunger Games were the 699th Hunger Games too take place. They took place sometime in 699 ADD. The boy from District 8, Aragon Hawthen, won them. Tributes As usual, 24 tributes were reaped to participate into these games. The famous ones included Jonah Zarate's revived older brother, Hayden Zarate, and the epitomous head taker tribute, known for beheading most of his victims. Placing 1st - Aragon Hawthen 2nd - '''Lawrence Makare - Day 12 (Beheaded by Aragon Hawthen) '''3rd - Bryan Morgan - Day 12 (Shot through the chest by Lawrence Makare) 4th - Grisle Revere - Day 10 (Shot through the chest by Lawrence Makare) 5th - The Headtaker - Day 9 (Stabbed through abdomen by Aragon Hawthen) 6th - Saul Roman - Day 8 (Stabbed through back by Grisle Revere) 7th - Halle McAllistair - Day 8 (Knife thrown into neck by Bryan Morgan) 8th - Hayden Zarate - Day 7 (Cut in half by the Headtaker) 9th - First District 8 Male - Day 7 (Stabbed through chest by the Headtaker) 10th - District 6 Male - Day 7 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 11th - Second District 11 Male - Day 6 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 12th - Felicity Loraine - Day 6 (Head bashed in by Aragon Hawthen) 13th - District 9 Female - Day 6 (Beheaded by Felicity Loraine) 14th - Jared Rush - Day 5 (Harpooned through stomach by Hayden Zarate) 15th - First District 4 Male - Day 5 (Shot through chest by Jared Rush) 16th - District 5 Male - Day 5 (Head bashed in by District 4 Male) 17th - District 7 Male - Day 4 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 18th - District 10 Male - Day 3 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 19th - District 6 Female - Day 2 (Beheaded by Felicity Loraine) 20th - First District 11 Male - Day 1 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 21st - Second District 4 Male - Day 1 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 22nd - Second District 12 Male - Day 1 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 23rd - Second District 8 Male - Day 1 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) 24th - District 3 Male - Day 1 (Beheaded by the Headtaker) The Victor The 8 Male, Aragon Hawthen won with 3 kills. Arena The arena was a wilderness that was bountiful with food and water. There was also an old style town as well, where tributes blood were shed. The Games The 699th Hunger Games lasted for 12 days. Day 1 The bloodbath begins, resulting in the deaths of five tributes. *Deaths: District 3 Male, Second District 4 Male, Second District 8 Male, First District 11 Male, Second District 12 Male. Day 2 A corn field appeared on the second day, where tributes could gather food. Felicity Loraine killed the female from 6 as she gathered corn. *Deaths: District 6 Female. Day 3 A light drizzle affects most of the day. At night, the headtaker runs down the 10 Male on horseback and decapitates him. *Deaths: District 10 Male. Day 4 Tributes begin to hunt for each other in the thick wilderness. The headtaker finds and beheads the District 7 Male that night. *Deaths: District 7 Male. Day 5 The alliance composed of the District 5 Male, First District 4 Male, and Jared Rush turn on each other. All three end up dead as a result. *Deaths: Jared Rush, First District 4 Male, District 5 Male. Day 6 The day is rather eventful. Felicity Loraine attacks the alliance made up of Aragon, Bryan, and the 9 Female. She ends up beheading the 9 Female, though is quickly killed by an enraged Aragon. The Second District 11 Male gets lost in the corn field at night, and is subsequently beheaded by the Headtaker. *Deaths: Felicity Loraine, District 9 Female, Second District 11 Male Day 7 A bad storm blows in at night, as Hayden and the 8 Male go looking for tributes. Their ally, the 6 Male is beheaded by the head taker. Hayden and the first 8 Male attempt to avenge him, but they both are slain as well. *Deaths: District 6 Male, First District 8 Male, Hayden Zarate. Day 8 An armored Halle McAllistair attempts to ambush Bryan and Aragon early in the morning, though she earns a knife in the throat for her efforts. Later that afternoon, Grisle Revere backstabs his ally, Saul Roman. *Deaths: Halle McAllistair, Saul Roman. Day 9 The Headtaker battles Bryan and Aragon on the top of a mountain. Although the fight is long and tough, Aragon manages to kill the Headtaker by impaling him with a sword. *Deaths: The Headtaker. Day 10 Lawrence Makare tracks down and shoots Grisle Revere during the day, leaving the games to three tributes. *Deaths: Grisle Revere. Day 11 Bryan and Aragon prepare to fight their final opponent Lawrence Makare. *Deaths: None Day 12 Lawrence finds Bryan and Aragon hiding in the woods. He manages to shoot Bryan with an arrow, killing him, but not before Aragon beheads Lawrence with his sword. *Deaths: Bryan Morgan, Lawrence Makare Video